Be My Escape
by Toria-Phoenix
Summary: What do you do when the person you want is the one you can’t have? RyanSharpay. Incest.
1. Be My Escape

Title: Be My Escape

Author: OceanSurferGirl

Summary: What do you do when the person you want is the one you can't have?

Rating: PG-13

Length: It's going to be quite a few chapters, though I'm not sure how many just yet.

Warnings: Incest between brother and sister, and some cursing.

Status: WIP

Author's notes: Well here's my first shot at a High School Musical fanfiction. To all those disgusted by the thought of Ryan and Sharpay, I'm sorry, but this was just begging to be written. ;-) I hope you enjoy!

---------------

"No Ryan, that's not right! How many times do I have to tell you! You start the box step after I come out of my pirouette, and then spin me around! It's not that hard, so get it right!" Sharpay Evans demanded through gritted teeth. Her brother Ryan rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest in irritation. Normally, Ryan was the most non-temperamental people you'd ever meet, but when it came to his twin sister, there were times he lost it. This was one of those times.

"Sharpay, we've been dancing for the past six hours, and you've managed to find something wrong with every single thing I do! I am trying to get it right, but your attitude is not helping!" He snapped. Sharpay took a step closer to him so they were face to face, her face tightened into a fierce snarl.

"Look Ryan, maybe you don't get it, but we have to be perfect! We actually have competition now, and I'll be damned if that overrated Gabriella girl gets the lead again! Let's try it again, and this time- DON'T mess it up!" With that, Sharpay flipped around and walked over to the CD player. Within seconds, the annoyance on their faces was covered up by a huge smile. Ryan performed the song flawlessly, if just to spite Sharpay. By the end of the song, he was certain she would be satisfied with his performance, leaving the rest of Saturday afternoon entirely to him. He felt a real smile spread across his face at the thought of just hanging out. His hopes where smashed only seconds later as Sharpay let out an ear piercing shriek.

"RYAN! Can you please FOCUS? You almost dropped me during the second verse, and your pivots are getting sloppy. If just for five minutes, could you pretend you cared even a LITTLE bit about auditions? I swear, sometimes I wonder why you even bother if you're just going to waste my time!" Sharpay fumed. Ryan took a deep breath, but he was seething.

"What the HELL is your problem Sharpay? You wake me up at the crack of dawn for some "extra practice", then you tear me apart over everything I do- EVEN IF IT'S NOT WRONG! I'm done with rehearsing today, so find yourself someone else to be a bitch at."

With that, Ryan stormed out of the room and slammed the door with a satisfactory thud. He walked angrily up to his room, where he immediately stripped of his sweaty clothes and jumped in the shower. He felt his anger and tension drain away with the water, and when he exited the shower ten minutes later, he felt ten times better.

Taking his time, he did his hair, slapped on some cologne, and put on a pair of jeans and a stylish polo. Checking himself out in the mirror, he flashed a perfect smile and nodded his head in approval. Ryan then grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs. He was halfway out the door when he heard the soft crying sound coming from his families dance room. Ryan froze. With his hand on the front doorknob, it would be easy enough to slip out pretending never to have heard the soft cries... but he knew that he could never leave Sharpay crying over something he said while he went out and had fun. Sighing, Ryan half-heartedly closed the front door, and walked into the dancing room.

He was a little more than surprised when he saw Sharpay curled up in a corner, head buried in arms, and her body shuddering with small sobs. He felt his heart go out to her, and he hesitantly took a step towards her.

"Sharpay?" He said quietly. Sharpay instantly rubbed away the tears and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"What Ryan?" She replied sharply. Ryan winced.

"I'm sorry about the things I said earlier." Sharpays eyes turned cold, and she chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh Ryan, no need to apologize. You were so right. I am just a "bitch" with no feelings." Ryan winced, and quickly interjected.

"Well it's not like you were being nice earlier! I've been dancing all morning with you, and according to you, I can't get anything right!"

"Why is it so bad to want to practice?"

"Why are you obsessing over every little detail? Our audition is solid- we're going to be great, so I don't see why you can't chill!" Ryan replied in irritation

"Because I don't WANT to just be great! I want to be the best up there Ryan! I don't want to be beat out by some little nobody who can't sing the right pitch if it hit her in the face! I am better then she will EVER be, and I need to prove it!" Ryan stood still for a moment, and his eyes widened slightly at a startling revelation.

"Is that what this is about?" Sharpay froze. The anger evaporated from her face instantly, molding into forced casualness.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. Slowly, he walked to her and sat shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Are you still upset because Troy chose Gabriella over you?" Ryan gazed at her openly, searching her face for some sign. . Sharpay stiffened, and he saw the tears gathering behind her eyes.

"Oh Sharpay." He whispered quietly. Then slowly he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her so her head was resting on his shoulder. He felt her start to sob softly, and he gently rocked her back and forward. "Sharpay, Troy doesn't deserve you. Somewhere out there is one lucky guy just dying to ask you out." He heard Sharpay whimper softly.

"But they don't Ryan! No one wants to date me, or even flirt with me! I don't get it! How can a girl like Gabriella have Troy, and I'm left with no one?" Ryan felt his heart constrict in his chest painfully.

"Well what about Zeke? He seemed pretty interested in you!" For some reason, the words felt wrong as they rolled off his lips, and it certainly didn't seem to put Sharpay at ease.

"Zeke? As in, loves to cook Zeke?" Ryan nodded. Sharpay stared at him for a moment, before lowering her gaze in hopelessness. "We never had chemistry when we were together… I mean, he treated me like a princess when we were together, but it was so predictable! I thought that was what I wanted… But the more I think about it, the more I want someone who challenges me! Someone who doesn't just give me my way all the time… I kinda thought Troy would be that guy, but it appears that once again Gabriella has beat me out for something I wanted." Fresh tears started rolling down her face, and she whimpered softly. Ryan swallowed hard, lifted his hand, and wiped a few of her tears away.

"Sharpay, I think you're a hundred times better than Gabriella, I swear. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Sharpay pulled away so she was looking eye to eye with Ryan.

"Thanks Ryan." She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for getting on your case earlier. It won't happen again." Ryan chuckled lightly.

"Don't say things you'll regret now!" Winking at her, he felt a grin stretch across his face. As if his smile was infectious, a slow smile spread across Sharpays face as well, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Ryan bit his lip and wondered what he could do to get her to laugh. A devilish thought came to his mind, and he smirked at her playfully. Sharpay frowned, and looked at him oddly.

"What?" Ryan simply grinned wider, and pounced on her, tickling her like there was no end. Sharpay was incredibly ticklish, so she lay laughing on the floor, and gasping for breath. Giggling hopelessly, she began kicking her legs to throw him off. He wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow, Ryan ended up right on top of Sharpay, every part of their bodies touching, with his arms holding hers down. Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore. Gazing into her beautiful brown eyes, something inside of him snapped.

"Oh…" Ryan whispered quietly. Then unable to stop himself, he lowered his head and kissed her softly. When they pulled apart, Sharpays tearstained eyes stared at him in shock. Realizing what he had just done, Ryan jumped up and scrambled towards the door.

"I uh- I gotta go." Ryan called over his shoulder shakily. The next thing Sharpay heard was the slamming of the front door.

---------------------

If you'd like me to continue, some feedback would be nice. :-)


	2. Battle of who could care less

Title: Be My Escape

Author: ToriaPhoenix (A.K.A OceanSurferGirl)

Summary: What do you do when the person you want is the one you can't have?

Rating: PG-13

Length: 10 chapters by the end.

Warnings: Incest between brother and sister, and some cursing.

Status: WIP

Author's notes: WOW! What a response on just the first chapter! Let's do it again, shall we? Sorry it's taken so long to get this out there- I lost the paper I had my entire plot on, so I had to reconstruct it, and in the end, I think it's better than before. Anyway, there's going to be 10 chapters, and I'm hoping they get longer as the story progresses. Also, something you might like is that all the chapters are named after songs that I feel fit that particular chapter of the story. Well enjoy!

- - - - -

Crystal Falls was one of the loveliest parks of Albuquerque, New Mexico. It had hundreds of lush green trees surrounding it, with a clearing that was constantly full of every kind of flower there was. And oddly enough, no matter how many flowers were picked by one of the parks many admirers, the supply of flowers never decreased. But it seemed that the best part of the park was the huge fountain right in the middle of one of the clearings that was shaped like a mini-waterfall. The waterfall was breathtaking, especially in the twilight when the lights under the water would change it from color to color. Perhaps the most interesting part of the waterfall however, was the small platforms that only the very observant person would notice it was possible to climb onto one of the platforms, and look down from the top of the waterfall. Ryan Evans was one of those people. But as he sat on top of the fake waterfall, Ryan wasn't thinking about the beauty of park, or the warm temperature of the water that his feet were kicking in. Rather, Ryan Evans thoughts were with a lovely blonde girl named Sharpay, who happened to be his twin sister.

He had been sitting at the top of the waterfall for nearly three hours now, trying to forget that kiss. Trying to forget the way her lips felt against his, and how warm her body was pressed to his. Most of all, he tried to forget how utterly wrong it was that he had kissed his sister. Ryan sighed in misery. He had screwed up big time... But it was just a kiss… it could've happened with anyone. They were practically nose to nose- when you're that close to someone, it's natural to close the distance. Even in his own mind, Ryan knew his argument was weak. There was no excuse for him kissing Sharpay, no matter what the distance. The thing that confused him the most though, was the small jolt of electricity that shot through his body everytime he thought about that devastating kiss.

Ryan took in a deep breath of the warm New Mexico air and gazed down at the park below. Since the sun had begun to set, Ryan was invisible to the world below him, giving him the rare opportunity to just watch. Everywhere he looked were couples holding hands, kissing lightly, just talking. And Ryan felt… jealous. He craved that kind of relationship. Not the kind where it lasted for five or six months, then you were left picking up the broken pieces. No. He wanted the kind of love where it hurt to breathe if that person wasn't with you. He wanted something so meaningful. Someone who he would go crazy over, in every aspect.

Ryan grabbed a rock and threw it into the small lake of water below him. He felt the most important question of the night brewing inside his head. Did he kiss Sharpay because he lov… had feelings for her? Ryan thought back to every moment he could recall. Moments of him and Sharpay laughing, fighting, talking, hugging, screaming; and then… moments of comfort. Moments of Sharpay crying, and clinging to Ryan for dear life. Moments of Ryan confiding things in his sister that he wouldn't have told anyone else under any circumstance.

Ryan shakily drew in a breath, and was ashamed to feel his eyes prickling with tears at the answer he found. It was pretty safe to say that he lov- had feelings for Sharpay. He felt like a wave of shame suddenly knocked him into the water and he realized the full problematic circumstances of the situation. This could totally ruin the entire bond between him and his twin. She could hate him the rest of her life… They would never be able to talk or have fun like they used to.

Even if Ryan were to have feelings for Sharpay, he would never again act on it. He couldn't bear to lose his twin, especially if he had a say in it. He would make things right, and he would shove those damned feelings for her back to the darkest corner of his mind, and lock them up. His resolve strengthening, Ryan stood up and gazed out at the park one last time. Smiling faintly, he realized it was time to go home.

-----

It was nearly an hour of sitting in the driveway before Ryan was able to work up the courage of walking inside. As he closed the doors to his family's mansion, he felt a rush of loneliness at the echoed sound as the door slammed shut. His parents where at another one of their "social parties", which meant they wouldn't be home until the crack of dawn. They had a few maids, and one chef, but they were all off duty by this time on the weekend. Which meant… him and Sharpay where all alone in the house. He winced at how dirty that had sounded, however unintentional it was. Hesitantly, he checked all the main rooms. No Sharpay, which meant she was in her room. Ryan slowly walked to her room, his mind whirling with possible scenarios. When he reached her door, he sucked in a deep breath. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked.

"Sharpay?" He called quietly through the door. "May I come in?" He stood frozen for what seemed like a good five minutes, before speaking again. "Sharpay, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but please let me explain." Boldly, Ryan twisted the door handle- only to find it locked. Leaning head against the door, Ryan sighed in resignation. "Okay Sharpay, you win. Sweet dreams." And with that, Ryan turned down the hall and walked to his room, unsure of how to fix their broken relationship.

------

Monday morning came, and with it came a very depressed Ryan. Sharpay hadn't talked to him all day Sunday. In fact, she had stayed locked up in her room all day, even when Ryan sat outside her door for two hours pleading with her to talk to him. He was convinced that their relationship was gone for good when she strolled into the kitchen, same as always.

"Good morning Ryan." She called over her shoulder, as she sat down at the table and began eating breakfast. She was dressed to perfection as always, and her hair flowed down her shoulders in immaculate curls. She looked flawless, unlike Ryan who had dark circles under his eyes, messy hair that he had forgotten to comb, and was wearing an old T-shirt. Pausing, he stared at her unblinkingly.

"Sharpay." Not missing a beat, Sharpay glanced up and stared back.

"How can I help you Ryan?" She replied coolly.

"What were you doing all day yesterday that you couldn't talk to me for five minutes? I was sitting by your door for _two hours, _and you can't even spare a moment to just talk to me? I couldn't sleep at all last night because I was convinced that you hated me." Ryan said softly. He could have sworn he saw a flash of guilt on Sharpay's face, but it was gone in an instant. "Sharpay… I am sorry. I really am… I didn't mean to kiss you, and I'd take it back in an instant if I could, and I just…" Ryan searched for the right words, unaware of Sharpay's suddenly tight grip around her silverware. "I'm so sorry." He finished softly. Silence reigned at the table for a good minute before Sharpay flashed a smile.

"It's no problem Ryan. Let's just forget it ever happened, shall we?" Ryan nodded slowly, even though Sharpay's attention had left him and was focused on her food.

"Okay." Ryan replied quietly.

-----

"Oh Zeke! Would you stop!" Sharpay giggled endlessly, playfully running a hand down his shoulder. "You're to funny for your own good.' Ryan glared at the pair from across the table, and viciously stabbed at his pudding cup. Ever since they had arrived at school, Sharpay had abandoned her ice queen persona, and flirted her way through the entire high school. By lunchtime, she had three guys from the basketball team surrounding her, and clamoring for her attention, and it was getting on Ryan's last nerve. His thoughts were interrupted by of another high-pitched giggle from across the table. He looked up to see Zeke's friend Lance rubbing Sharpay's neck and shoulders.

"You see Sharpay," Lance murmured flirtatiously, "the main tension areas are in the neck and shoulder, so if you rub your neck and shoulders every day, your stress will decrease."

"Let's give it up for Mr. Obvious." Ryan muttered in annoyance under his breath. Sharpay turned her head toward him sharply.

"What was that Ryan?" She replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. Meanwhile, Lance continued to gently massage Sharpay's shoulders, and Sharpay leaned forward and rested her head on her hand while her gaze stayed locked on Ryan. Ryan fumed.

"Oh nothing Sharpay! Nothing at all… just commenting on how incredibly… friendly you're suddenly being to our schools wonderful basketball team." Ryan smiled lightly, barely disguising his anger. Sharpay's smile grew even more plastic.

"Whatever do you mean dear brother?" She narrowed her gaze warningly.

"I mean, one day you're the ice princess, the next you're one of the bimbo cheerleaders looking for your next flavor of the week. Very nice Sharpay. Very nice indeed." Ryan stood up and yanked his backpack off the floor. "Say, do me a favor would you? Next time you see my non-bitchy sister, let me know, okay?" And with that, Ryan strolled away, leaving a handful of jocks staring after him openmouthed, and an ice princess whom looked like she was about to cry.

Tah-dah! Finally the second chapter is finished. I hope to have more frequent updates, but you never know when writers block will hit you! Do me a favor- FEED THE AUTHOR! I LIVE on feedback, and more feedback means more updates. Seriously guys- hmm- how about this. If you leave me 40 reviews or more on this chapter, I'll update within 3-4 days of reaching the goal. Sound good?

SO REVIEW!

Also I need a beta quite badly- any takers?


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Title: Be My Escape

Author: ToriaPhoenix (A.K.A OceanSurferGirl)

Summary: What do you do when the person you want is the one you can't have?

Rating: PG-13

Length: I changed it to 7 chapters, so there's more content in the chapters.

Pairings: Sharpay/Ryan, Sharpay/Troy, Gabriella/Ryan

Warnings: Incest between brother and sister, and some cursing.

Status: WIP

Author's notes: I am SO incredibly sorry it's taken me to update this. I DO intend to finish it, but it may take me a while. I've become obsessed with my other WIP fic, which is in the category of Kingdom Hearts. Anyway, I do have the plot all written out, so it's just a matter of actually taking the time to write it. To be honest, I've pretty much lost interest in this fic, but as long as people like it, I'll keep writing. I've been SO busy, and I finally just decided to sit down and try to tackle another chapter. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations! If you still want more, REVIEW. Otherwise, I'll assume the interest in it has died down, in which case, I might discontinue it. Anyway- ON WITH THE FIC!

- - - -

Things were very strained in the Evans household that night. After the lunch incident, Ryan had been furious with his sister. Now he was furious and confused. If he hadn't understood his sister before, now it felt like he didn't even know her at all. This new girl was an imposter, a fuzzy reflection of the girl who used to be his best friend. They had always been there for each other; never caring what anyone else thought of them as long as they had the other. In one day that bond had been ripped from Ryan's hand and torn to shreds. He felt… empty. It wasn't making it any easier that they had been practicing their audition for the last thirty minutes, with Sharpay only talking when she wanted to snap at Ryan for something, and even then what she said was minimal.

"You know, there was a time when I thought you were talented Ryan." Sharpay said irritably, eyes narrowing at her brother as he missed another cue. Ryan gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to hit something, preferably his sister.

"Well we can't all be as perfect as you Sharpay." Ryan replied coolly, his words oozing with contempt and sarcasm. Her back stiffened, and she gave her brother a death glare that would have made Hitler scream.

"Look, auditions are _tomorrow. _Let's just practice one more time, than you can go do whatever it is you do to your hearts content, okay?" Sharpay spat out, her usually lovely eyes filled with fury. Ryan felt a flicker of satisfaction at Sharpay's rage; know she knew what he had been feeling towards her all day.

"Fine." He replied shortly. Sharpay pressed play, and the music filled the room. Whether it was the rage he was feeling, or the fact that he wanted to piss off Sharpay, Ryan threw himself into the dance, passionately dancing every step to it's utmost potential. At the end of the song, the pair froze in their final poses, knowing they had nailed it. The satisfaction Ryan felt was fleeting.

"It wasn't bad, but Ryan, you were still behind on the second chorus." Sharpay announced, before stalking out the door. Ryan stood frozen, fuming. Finally, he ran after his sister, and grabbed her arm, yanking it roughly so she'd be facing him.

"What the hell Sharpay! I was _behind?_ That's bull and you know it. What the _fuck_ is your problem?" Ryan snarled, chest heaving in anger. Sharpay merely stood frozen, the perfect stature of an ice queen. Anger draining rapidly, he was suddenly struck with a vague notion of what might be bothering her. Ryan continued. "Look, is this about the kiss? Isaid I was _sorry_ Sharpay. It never should have happened, okay?" Ryan prayed he had somehow reached his sister, who he knew was buried somewhere in there. Unfortunately, it seemed as if fate was against him today.

"How incredibly arrogant you must be, darling brother," She finally said, in a sickeningly sweet tone. "to assume that everything is about you. I could fucking care less about a meaningless kiss with my incestuous twin Ryan. Get a clue, and grow up." She replied harshly. Ryan recoiled as if he had been slapped, and hastily dropped her arm as if it burned. Smirking, Sharpay sauntered down the hall to her room, where she closed the door to her room with a soft click. Ryan was so furious that he found himself shaking as he walked back to his own room, where he dug his fingernails into his pillow, buried his head in the same pillow, and screamed.

- - - -

"Alright people, have a seat! Auditions begin in one minute, no time to waste!" Mrs. Darbus cried to the flock of students in the auditorium, and began her routine speech. Ever since Troy Bolton had starred in Twinkle Town with Gabriella, the drama club was the hot spot to be. Everyone wanted to be in it. Unfortunately, as Mrs. Darbus would say, the theatre did not have room for everyone who wished to be a star.

Almost everyone was listening intently, with the exception of Ryan Evans, who was currently glaring daggers into the back of Troy Bolton's head. Hadn't one musical been enough to satisfy the jocks need for attention? What was even worse, was the fact that Sharpay had promptly abandoned Ryan the moment she saw Troy, and was currently leaning into him and giggling. Gabriella was no where to be seen, and Ryan couldn't help but feel a pinch of concern for the girl. Wherever she was, Troy seemed to have forgotten all about his girlfriend of a year, or so it seemed as he playfully ran a hand through Sharpay's golden hair. Ryan glared harder.

All to soon, the single auditions ended, which meant it was time for pairs. This time around there was at least ten couples, all eager to have their moment. The first pair went up, and proceeded to blow it big time. Ryan resisted the urge to snort, and rubbed his head in attempt to ward off the oncoming headache. It was at that moment that he saw Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. But she wasn't staring at the horrible audition on stage.

Rather, her eyes were glued to Sharpay and Troy, who were a little too close for comfort. Watching curiously, Ryan watched as the raven haired girl took a deep breath, and walked up and sat next to her boyfriend, offering a friendly greeting to Sharpay in the process.

"And next up, we have our long time theater veterans, Sharpay and Ryan Evans!" Mrs. Darbus proclaimed to the large group. Inhaling sharply, Ryan stood up and walked toward the stage where Sharpay already stood center stage, tapping her foot impatiently. He was more nervous then usual, and he knew that it was showing. He could have sworn a look of concern flashed across Sharpay's face, but when he turned to inspect, it disappeared in an instance. Closing his eyes, he waited for the familiar music cue that would signal him to start singing and dancing.

The song they had selected was "Another Day" from Rent, and if Ryan was to be completely honest with himself… he'd have to say they had perfected it. The performance was flawless, the vocals- stunning. Ryan felt fairly confident in the fact that Sharpay and himself would be back in their rightful spots as leads in no time. As soon as the audition was over, Sharpay leapt off stage and reclaimed her seat next to Troy, giggling as he praised her performance. Irritated, Ryan saw no reason to stay for the rest of the auditions, and left as quickly as possible.

- - - -

"We got a callback." A crisp voice announced upon entrance to the house. Ryan merely stared at his sister, not saying a word. "They're on Thursday. I expect you to be prepared- can you handle that Ryan?" Sharpay said frostily. Refusing to meet her eyes, Ryan nodded mutely. Huffing in annoyance, Sharpay spun on her heel and walked to her room. Ryan wasn't sure if he wanted to scream at her, or cry. The choice was taken from him though, as a single tear slipped down his cheek. Hastily, he wiped it away, and went into his room.

- - - -

Unsurprisingly, the only couples called-back, were Troy and Gabriella, and Sharpay and Ryan, called back for the roles of James Hart and Evelyn Garcia. The show was entitled "Only Hope", and was set in the 20s. So far, they had had both couples read a scene, and sing a song, which Troy and Gabriella had just finished.

"Alright, that was excellent Troy and Gabriella…" Mrs. Darbus said distractedly. Biting her lip, she glanced at Sharpay, then at Troy, then at Sharpay again. Tilting her head, she stared for a minute more before a small smile curved on her lips. "Sharpay, I'd like to hear you read lines again." Ryan began to take a step forward, when Mrs. Darbus spoke again. "But, I'd like to see you with Troy, if that's alright." Ryan felt a wave of dread surround him, and a glance at Gabriella told him she was feeling the same thing. Sharpay smiled charmingly, and sauntered over to Troy.

"Alright you two… go." Mrs. Darbus announced from her seat in the audience. Immediately, Sharpay's eyes welled with tears.

"Alright Evie, I've got the tickets. It's the last train of the night, so we need to leave now…" Troy paused as he took in Sharpay's tears. "Evie, what's wrong baby?" Gently he gathered her into his arms in a warm embrace. Wiping away a tear, he stared into her eyes. "I know it's hard leaving everything behind, but it's for the best… you'll see." He murmured into her hair. Breaking out of his embrace, she walked to a few feet away.

"It's not that." She inhaled sharply. "James, I… We can't do this anymore. I-" A convincing sob choked off the rest of her line. Troy seemed stunned, and gently touched her arm, only for her to yank it away. "No!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Evie… why are you doing this?" A haunted whisper from Troy. "I thought… I thought that…" He trailed off, confusion and sorrow engraved on his face. "Is this about what David said?" He asked desperately.

"No!" Sharpay shook her head wildly. "This had nothing to do with David, or Victoria, or anyone else! It's _you _James. Look…" Sharpay swallowed hard, as if forcing the words. "We just aren't meant to be." Troy stared incredulously at her.

"Not meant to…" A pause. Then, a hint of anger. "So that's it then. I was just someone to occupy time. I should have expected as much from someone like you Evelyn. Was it all a game to you? Did you go home laughing at how _stupid_ I was for falling for you?" Sharpay's head snapped to Troy as if she'd been slapped.

"No…" She choked out.

"Liar. You know what Evelyn; you'd make a splendid actress." Troy declared bitterly, turning to walk away. "To think I almost thought I…"

"James STOP!" She wailed. "It's not like that…"

"Oh it isn't, is it?" Troy strode dangerously close to Sharpay. "What is it then _Evie?_" He spat in disgust. "I was good enough when I had money, but now that I'm disinherited you don't want anything to do with me? What else am I to do but assume you're just a lying, heartless temptress who-"

"I CAN'T fall in love with you James!" She screamed. "Don't you understand? I'd rather know you're healthy and safe because we aren't together, then have you dying because I was to selfish to…"

"Oh Evie…" Troy whispered softly, tilting her head up, leaning in to kiss her deeply…

"Alright, you can stop there. Thank you both SO much!" Mrs. Darbus interrupted, causing Sharpay and Troy to jump slightly, looking slightly guilty. "That was beautiful, both of you. The cast list will be up tomorrow." A knowing smile. "Good luck."

Ryan stared open mouthed at the pair in front of him. If the pounding of his heart, and the sickening feeling in his gut was anything to go by, things were about to go very wrong.

- - - -

Ryan stared at the cast list in dread. His heart clenched tightly when Troy rushed up and pulled Sharpay into a bone-crushing hug. Gritting his teeth, he turned back to the piece of paper in front of him.

**James Hart:** Troy Bolton

**Evelyn Garcia:** Sharpay Evans

**David Garcia:** Ryan Evans

**Victoria Hart:** Gabriella Montez

Ignoring the rest of the list, he took one more look at his sister and Troy, before walking dejectedly to his next class.

- - - -

The first rehearsal had been Monday afternoon. Between the time span of Thursday after callbacks, to the current time, (being Monday night), Sharpay had not uttered a single word to Ryan. This hurt Ryan more then he could possibly explain. The longest they had ever gone not talking was for ten hours when they were twelve, and Ryan refused to share his ice cream with her after she devoured hers. Up until now, that had topped all fights, and Ryan had been sure he would never feel as miserable as he had felt during that fight. Boy was he wrong.

That's why as Ryan and Sharpay left rehearsal and got into their car, Ryan kept glancing at her as she drove, praying there was a way to fix this rift.

"Sharpay…" He began nervously.

"What, Ryan?" She snapped back, sending a glare of ice in his direction.

"Why are you being like this Sharpay? This isn't you!" Ryan replied angrily. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Ryan. Drop it, okay?" She countered harshly. When Ryan began to open his mouth again, she interrupted. "I mean it!" She shrieked. "Just leave me ALONE! I don't want to talk, and if I did, I wouldn't want to talk with _you._" Ryan stared at her, his throat constricting tightly.

"Fine. Pull over." He ordered roughly. This seemed to surprise her.

"What?" Sharpay asked, turning to frown at Ryan.

"I said, pull over Sharpay. I really, really don't want to even look at you right now, okay? Pull over _now._ Before I say something I might regret." He said coldly. Sharpay seemed to frozen to protest. Slowly, she pulled over, and Ryan jumped out and slammed the door.

- - - -

A/N- Wow. Sharpay's kinda being a pain in the butt, eh? Don't worry, she has her reasoning, and we'll find _some_ of it out next chapter. I don't know when that will be though… I was being brutally honest when I said I had lost interest in writing this, but I will continue it if only for all of you who have reviewed. Tata for now folks.

(Oh, and just to clarify, this IS Sharpay/Ryan, but what's a pairing without a little angst along the way?)


	4. Goodbye, Goodnight

Title: Be My Escape

Author: ToriaPhoenix (A.K.A OceanSurferGirl)

Summary: What do you do when the person you want is the one you can't have?

Rating: PG-13

Length: I changed it to 7 chapters, so there's more content in the chapters.

Pairings: Sharpay/Ryan, Sharpay/Troy, Gabriella/Ryan

Warnings: Incest between brother and sister, and some cursing.

Status: WIP

Author's notes: Dang… seriously, it's been close to four months? No way. Yes way. Okay, well I'll hope you all can forgive me, but here is a VERY last, very LONG overdue chapter. And, to thank all my DARLING reviewers, there's a little something special in this chapter. You'll just have to read to find out, now won't you?

I'm still undecided on whether or not to finish this, but if you guys keep reviewing, I probably will. SO PLEASE. Even if it's just two words, REVIEW!

- - - -

Goodnight, goodnight

- - - -

"Ryan! Please pay attention! We only have two weeks before show time, and I can't afford for one of my actors to slack off! So if you please, we'll take it from your line." Darbus instructed from the audience. Ryan nodded, forcing himself to unclench his fists, and was unsurprised to find that he had left small crescent shaped imprints in his palm, from clenching his fists so tightly. The reason for his frustration? That would be his darling twin sister, who was currently pressed tightly against the athletic Troy Bolton. Yes, Ryan knew it was necessary for the show, but still! The script didn't call for them to be grinding into each other. A cough from the audience reminded Ryan that they were all waiting for his line.

"Evelyn," Ryan began, glaring at Troy. "What are you doing with _him_? A Hart! Honestly! Father will never approve, and you know it!" Sharpay sent a slightly worried glance in Ryan's direction (all for the show, of course), and pressed even closer to Troy.

"I don't care David. I love him. Can't you be happy for me?" She pleaded, sincerity pouring from her lips, while her eyes still seemed to hold a cold distance. Ryan refrained from sighing heavily.

"No Evie. I'm sorry, but I can't condone this. Now come on, I'm taking you home." Ryan replied coolly, walking towards Sharpay quickly.

"No David." She replied softly.

Ryan paused. "What?"

"I said no. I'm staying with James."

Ryan glared. "So you're choosing him over your family?" He spat, the words a little to close to home. A tiny smirk formed on Sharpay's face, one meant for only Ryan to see.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay replied, words now lacking any sincerity. Ryan glared at the couple one last time, before running off stage right. There, in the darkened stage wing, he watched the remainder of the scene. Gabriella stood close to him, watching intently. She had been uncharacteristically quiet every practice, and even though she was shy, she normally became vibrant and talkative when in Troy's presence.

Practices had been going on for almost a month. One month of watching Troy and Sharpay flirt shamelessly with each other. One month of Sharpay ignoring Ryan's very existence. One month of agony for Ryan. Darting a glance at the tan black-haired girl beside him, he admitted that she probably was having a rough time too. As if sensing his gaze, she turned to look at him. He sent a reassuring smile towards her, and weakly, she smiled back. Today was the day that he was sure both of them secretly dreaded. Today was the day when Sharpay and Troy finally began practicing the magical stage kiss, which was called for at the end of Act One.

"Ryan! Gabriella!" A voice from the audience called. Ryan jumped, and realized that the scene had ended a few moments ago. Hesitantly, he walked out on stage, Gabriella trailing closely behind him. "Both of you can come sit in the audience my dears," Darbus said, smiling warmly. "This will probably take a while."

So, Gabriella and Ryan made their way to the audience, silently sitting side by side. Darbus walked up on stage, and Ryan felt his stomach lurch painfully. This was it.

"Okay darlings," Darbus cried dramatically. "This is the moment when we delve deep into the romantic interest in the show! This kiss needs to be passionate, fiery, and at the same time, dangerous. I want each person in that audience to watch this kiss, and realize it's not supposed to be happening; yet it is." Darbus pulled the couple center stage, and turned them so they were facing each other. Taking a breath, she continued. "I want it _real_. So, instead of reading the lines from the scene, you're just going to feel it out. I want it _natural_. Make me see the forbidden attraction." She finished, walking down the stairs to sit in one of the front rows. "Whenever you're ready."

Ryan felt his heart thump painfully as Troy gently grabbed Sharpay's wrist and pulled her closer. He gazed at her intently, but she… she looked like she felt slightly out of place. Suddenly, her eyes darted out to the audience, and locked with Ryan's. Ryan gasped lightly, shivering at the sheer intensity in her eyes. Then, her eyes hardened, and she turned back towards Troy, reaching up to twine her arms around his neck. As if it were a floodgate breaking loose, he pulled her closer, leaned down swiftly, and… kissed her. Quite enthusiastically, actually. And she… she kissed back with equal gusto. This went on for a few seconds, before they broke apart, gasping for breath. Still, their eyes never left each other, even as Darbus began praising their chemistry.

A soft whimper from beside him broke Ryan out of his own misery. Glancing at Gabriella, he found her eyes flooded with unshed tears, face decidedly pale. He patted her hand gently, trying to ease her tears. Surprised, she turned to look at him, and gave him a watery smile. It was then he realized that Troy and Sharpay had finally come offstage, and were sitting in the front row, talking and giggling with each other. Ryan watched, as Gabriella's face-hardened, as she stood up determinedly, and walked towards the laughing couple.

"Troy, can we talk?" Gabriella asked purposefully. Wordlessly, Troy stood up and followed the shorter girl backstage. Ryan watched curiously, and decided to see what was going on. Silently, he slipped out of his seat and out the side entrance. Making his way backstage, he paused in front of one of the dressing rooms as angry shouting escaped through the doorway.

"Gabriella! How many times do I have to tell you? There's _nothing_ going on between Sharpay and I!" Troy yelled angrily.

"Nothing going on?" Gabriella shrieked. "I'm not **blind** Troy. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that there was _something_ in that kiss!" Ryan heard Troy curse under his breath.

"Is _that_ what this is about? It's a show Gabriella. It's just our characters kissing! You and I both know what's required on the stage!"

"_Required_? Don't give me that! It's not required for you to always stand an inch away from her! It's not required for you to always ignore me for her! Damn it Troy, I'm your _girlfriend!_" Gabriella spat out, voice cracking. Ryan could hear the tears choking her voice.

"You know what Gabriella? You're beginning to make me wish it _was_ Sharpay I was dating!" Troy hissed coldly.

"Then why **don't** you?" Silence.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Troy asked with deadly calmness.

"…Yes Troy. I think I am." He heard Gabriella reply softly.

Ryan quickly walked away from the door, walking back to the audience swiftly, not wanting the angry couple to discover he had been eavesdropping. Shivering, he dropped into a seat by the exit doors. They had broken up. The schools dream couple had broken up. That meant that Troy and Sharpay… Ryan jumped as Troy angrily rushed out from backstage. Eyes narrowed, he walked up to Sharpay.

"Sharpay,' He said flirtingly, "Would you like to go out with me tonight to hang out?" He offered, gently running a finger up her arm. Sharpay looked incredibly confused. Her eyes darted throughout the audience, coming to a stop when they reached Ryan. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly as she realized he was looking directly at her. She bit her lip hesitantly, and turned to look at Troy again.

"I'll have to think about it Troy." She replied quietly. Troy's smile faded slightly, but quickly rebounded.

"Alright. But don't take to long in letting me know." With that, the athlete walked away, out the backdoors. Sharpay turned to gaze at Ryan again. Slowly, she made her way toward him, all the while, Ryan's heart thumped painfully. Was she finally going to make amends for their broken relationship? She sat down in the seat next to him, staying silent.

"Hey." Ryan said finally, figuring the conversation had to start at some point.

"Hey." She replied softly. "How's it going?"

Ryan shrugged. "Okay I guess." Silence descended on the pair. Suddenly, Gabriella came out from the side wing, face blotchy and red, evidence that she had been crying. Her eyes searched the audience, and came to rest on Ryan. Ryan offered her a soft smile, nodding his head at her reassuringly. She sucked in a deep breath, and nodded back. She then made her way to a seat in the very front.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked, voice suddenly cold again. Ryan turned to gaze at his twin, surprise evident on his face. She wouldn't look back at him, only glared at the back of Gabriella's head.

"Her and Troy broke up." Ryan replied, a hint of sadness lingering in his voice. "Sharpay…" Ryan asked softly, "Please don't go out with Troy. Please. You deserve so much better…" Sharpay's eyes narrowed into slits as she turned to glare at Ryan.

"What the fuck do you know?" She hissed, standing up angrily.

"Sharpay, please." Ryan pleaded, reaching to grab her hand. Angrily, she yanked it away. At that moment, Troy reentered the room. Sharpay stalked up to him, and just like that, her fury was gone… or at least hidden very well. She teasingly ran a finger down his chest. Ryan couldn't hear what they were saying, but from Troy's sudden smile, it was evident Sharpay had said yes. Ryan sighed, and walked over to sit next to Gabriella, who seemed dead.

"Hey." He whispered softly. Gabriella turned to look at him, eyes bloodshot from crying. "It's okay…" Ryan offered gently. Tears seemed to well up again, and she bit her lip harshly to keep from crying. Gently, he intertwined their hands, simply as a comforting gesture for her sake. She smiled gratefully, and turned to stare at the empty stage.

- - - -

Ryan shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Normally he loved the movie version of "Rent", but tonight he just couldn't get into it. Perhaps it was because Sharpay still wasn't back from her "date" with Troy. And Ryan wasn't going to sleep until she was home, and talked to him. So, when the door slammed a few moments later, he jumped in surprise. Turning to face the door, he watched as Sharpay stalked past the door.

"Sharpay!" He called after her. A few seconds later, the blonde reappeared in the doorway. She was… beautiful. Her beautiful blonde hair was curled and pulled back into a lovely ponytail. She wore an aquamarine spaghetti strap, with a worn out pair of jeans.

"What Ryan?" She replied sharply.

Ryan remained un-phased. "Come watch a movie with me." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, I don't have time for this."

"Please Sharpay. Just a movie. We haven't hung out in forever. Please?" Ryan asked, eyes pleading with Sharpay to come sit by him. Sharpay sighed, and walked towards the couch stiffly.

"Fine," She grumbled, sitting on the complete opposite side, glaring at the T.V. She watched silently as the movie passed, making a snide comment here and there. When it finally got to "La Vie Boheme", she let out a soft snort.

"I could be doing a million other things right now, but no. Here I am watching a useless movie with my brother." She muttered. Ryan inhaled sharply. He had had enough.

"Sharpay, what the hell is your problem?" He cried, turning to face her. She looked slightly caught off guard, but she pursed her lips and glared right back.

"My problem is you making me watch this movie! We're 18 Ryan! You don't need me to hold your hand anymore!" She argued angrily.

"Sharpay, you _love_ this movie! Why are you being like this?" Ryan replied back, voice distraught with emotion. "What happened to the Sharpay I know and love? The one who looked forward to spending time with me! Where is she Sharpay, cause you're not her!"

"Fuck off Ryan." She spat out, turning so her face was away from him.

"Oh very nice Sharpay." Ryan hissed. "Tell me, are you like this lovely with Troy? Because I'm beginning to think you were made for each other! You're both amazing at making other's feel like shit! Well I'm _sick_ of it Sharpay. So why don't you take your little boy toy and just-" Sharpay tackled him from across the couch, effectively cutting him off, and grabbed his wrists with her hands. Wincing, Ryan closed his eyes tightly, and braced himself for the feeling of her slapping him, but it didn't come. Rather, he jumped in surprise as he felt a pair of warm lips pressed harshly against his.

Ryan's eyes shot open to see Sharpay above him, kissing him quite intently. He whimpered in shock as he felt her tongue gently trace his bottom lip, and the gasp that emitted afterwards gave her time to slip her tongue unto Ryan's mouth. His brain finally catching up with him, Ryan broke his hands free from Sharpay's grip. He felt her protesting, still kissing him fervently, but she stilled when he wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other he buried in her gorgeous hair. She moaned into the kiss as Ryan took charge, gently nibbling on her lip, their tongues battling for dominance.

Ryan eventually broke the kiss, to which Sharpay whimpered softly, but that quickly turned into a moan of approval as Ryan allowed his lips to gently kiss, lick, bite, and suck the hollow of her neck. She arched up under him, intertwining their legs, and Ryan gasped as her leg brushed against a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. Sharpay pressed closer into his body, and smirked at Ryan. Purposefully this time, she dragged her thigh against the middle of Ryan's legs, and Ryan threw his head against the coach, moaning in delicious agony.

"Sharpay…" he rasped. She smiled slightly, and lowered her lips to meet his again, only this time it was softer… more intimate. He kissed back tenderly, gently letting his hands stroke up and down her back. He broke the kiss to gently kiss her neck again.

"Sharpay…" He whispered again, in between gentle nibbles on her neck.

"Ryan…" She replied, gasping. Suddenly, her body stiffened on top of his. Quickly she broke the couple's intimate embrace, and stood up. Not sparing him a glance, she turned towards the door.

"Ryan…" He heard her whisper softly. "I'm so sorry." And with that, she was gone. Ryan bit his lip, and didn't even realize he was crying until the tears dripped down onto his shirt.

- - - -

Wowza. So, they kissed. Sharpay is now dating Troy. Gabriella is in need of comfort, and Ryan's the only one who can give it, which will make Sharpay _very_ jealous. Hmmm… I wonder what will happen next time? ;-) REVIEW!


	5. Something I can never have

Title: Be My Escape

Author: ToriaPhoenix (A.K.A OceanSurferGirl)

Summary: What do you do when the person you want is the one you can't have?

Rating: PG-13

Length: I changed it to 7 chapters, so there's more content in the chapters.

Pairings: Sharpay/Ryan, Sharpay/Troy, Gabriella/Ryan

Warnings: Incest between brother and sister, and some cursing.

Status: WIP

Author's notes: Hah. Crap, it's been so friggen long. I am _so_ unbelievably sorry. I WILL finish it I've decided, but only for you wonderful people who review. Updates depend on you. (HINT HINT- REVIEW!) I love Ryan in the second movie. He has more depth than he did in the first movie… I like that a lot. Anyway, here we go!

- - - -

Ryan stared at his ceiling blankly, listening to the soft voices outside his door. The murmurings faded away, and he didn't even blink when he heard the front door open, and then slam shut, echoing through the large halls. His eyes were bloodshot, and his throat was hoarse from a long night of muffled sobs that just wouldn't stop. He hurt, and briefly wondered if it was physically possible for a heart to actually break.

There was a soft knock on his door.

"Ryan?" His mothers voice called. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah mom." He called, voice dry and raspy.

"Your sister left a few minutes ago for school. Something about a school project? Anyway, since you probably have the same project, I just wanted to let you know you should get up and heading, okay ducky? Your father and I have to fly to a conference in New York for the week, but we'll be back in time for your show, okay?"

"Yeah Mom. Okay. Thanks." He responded emotionlessly.

"Bye darling!"

"Bye." He whispered.

There was no class project. Sharpay just didn't want to have to ride in the same car as him to school. She didn't even want to be within ten feet of him… Ryan shuddered as he felt his heart clench painfully. He felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't feel anything but intense pain that was crushing the life out of him.

Sharpay was slowly killing him, whether she realized it or not.

- - - - - -

"SHARPAY! I've told you five times already today! You do NOT acknowledge David in this scene- you need to focus on James, and James only! What has gotten into you? You've never had a problem with this scene before!" Darbus ranted, elaborately waving that annoying clipboard of hers.

"I'm sorry Miss. Darbus. I'm just not feeling well today." Sharpay replied flatly.

"Well my dear, I certainly hope you recover by the show, because this is quite unlike you."

Again, Sharpay mumbled something, but Ryan had already tuned her out. Glancing slightly to his left, he saw Gabriella staring at him concernedly. He looked like hell, and he knew it. His shaggy blond hair (which he had been growing out for the twenties themed show) was matted and flat, his clothes were rumpled and far from what Ryan normally considered acceptable, and his eyes were worn and cloudy, making it evident that he hadn't slept well the previous night.

He sent Gabriella a weak smile, meant to be reassuring, but from the way her frown increased, it was far from it. She wasn't much better. Her eyes seemed just as cloudy as his, and her normally vibrant personality seemed dull and extinguished. They were both heartbroken and hurting.

Everyone was concerned for him, and for Gabriella. He could see it in the way his classmates would furtively glance at the two, wondering just _what_ had happened at their play practice. Gabriella and Troy broken up? Troy and _Sharpay_ becoming a semi-thing? Of **course** it would affect Gabriella and Ryan! He couldn't help but wonder if anyone cared, or if they were simply interested in the latest gossip.

He also knew that Sharpay noticed his state. Although he refused to look at her, he could feel the guilty and concerned looks she kept tossing in his direction. Call it his twin intuition, but he knew that she knew that the only reason he was in such a state was in fact, because of _her._

"Alright, let's run this scene one more time, and let's _try_ to stay focused please!" Darbus announced, casting a pointed look at Sharpay. She fell into character so naturally, that Ryan almost shivered from how amazing she could be. Almost.

"Evie, I love you. I love you so much. I want you with me always." Troy whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, inches away from her face. Ryan watched disinterestedly, unable to hold onto his character's grudging acceptance of the couple's relationship. He just didn't care.

"Evelyn Garcia… will you marry me?" Troy whispered, staring at her hopefully, eyes lit up. He was a good actor; Ryan had to admit to himself. Even if he was a world-class jerk, Troy was doing well with his part, and Ryan hated it.

"Oh James… Yes!" She whispered, laying her head on Troy's chest, their hands intertwining gracefully. Pulling away, she gazed at him. "I love you James…"

"BEAUTIFUL! Simply magnificent! Let's take a break, shall we?" Darbus interrupted, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, um, Sharpay- can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked loudly, causing Gabriella to wince next to Ryan, who reassuringly laid a hand on hers. She glanced up and smiled gratefully. Glancing at the pair, Ryan was surprised to see Sharpay glaring furiously at Gabriella, not even noticing that her brother was looking at her curiously. Turning sharply, she followed Troy toward the backstage area.

Ryan's eyes followed them, and suddenly he _needed_ to know what was going on. Inhaling sharply, he stood up and smiled softly down at Gabriella.

"I'm going to go get a drink; would you like something?"

"Coke please." She replied dejectedly.

Ryan nodded, and walked off in the same direction as Troy and Sharpay had gone. As he neared the vending machines, he ignored them for just a moment, hearing soft voices in a nearby dressing room.

"-really enjoyed hanging out last night… I'd love to do it again." Troy told Sharpay flirtingly.

"Yeah, it was fun." Was Sharpay's less than eager reply, though Ryan could tell she was trying to sound enthusiastic for Troy's sake.

"Maybe we could go on a real date this time. We could go to that Malaysian restaurant you told me you liked so much."

Ryan felt a pang in his heart. That was _their_ place. Him and Sharpay had been going there since they were fourteen, because they had wanted a special place to eat, just the two of them. And now she was sharing it with him.

"Nah, we don't have to go there. We should go for Italian or something." Sharpay giggled, though Ryan could tell it was forced.

"Ah- okay. Italian it is! Saturday night, maybe?"

"Absolutely."

"Sharpay…" Troy whispered, and Ryan inched forward until he could barely see through the crack in the door. "I _really_ like you." And with that, Troy tugged Sharpay forward into a heated kiss. Ryan felt his heart shatter in his chest as he walked away numbly, completely forgetting his and Gabriella's drinks.

- - - - - -

"So practice was fun." Sharpay said easily as the pair quietly ate dinner. She cast a furtive glance in Ryan's direction, as he remained silent. "I think the show's going to be fabulous. Though Gabriella will really have to step up her game if she wants to-"

"Gabriella is doing _fine._" Ryan finally spoke chillingly, taking another small bite of his lasagna, which the chefs had heated and stored, in the oven before leaving for the night.

"Awfully quick to defend her darling brother, aren't we?" Sharpay asked back bitterly, glaring down at her plate.

Ryan shrugged. "You just shouldn't be bashing her when she's doing wonderfully, especially considering the circumstances."

"The circumstances?" Sharpay repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um, yeah." Ryan replied coolly. "Troy breaking up with Gabriella less than two weeks before a show where she has to pretend to be his sister. Pretty jerky move on his part."

"Maybe he was just sick of Gabriella and didn't want someone so boring as his girlfriend anymore." She responded airily.

"Gabriella is not boring." Ryan interjected harshly. "She's a very interesting and sweet person, okay?"

Sharpay growled. "Wow Ryan, you sure do have a soft spot for our resident braniac! I wonder what else had been going on that you haven't told me about-"

"Oh yeah Sharpay, like you have _any_ room to talk about secrets." Ryan snorted, giving up the pretense of eating as he full on glared at his twin.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Don't act so fucking clueless." Ryan spat angrily. "I _saw_ you and Troy making out today."

Sharpay seemed to stiffen in her seat. "So?" She asked indifferently. "He likes me, I like him- there's no law against kissing someone you like-"

"So then what was I then? A practice run? Afraid you wouldn't live up to Troy's standards?" Ryan erupted, fire shining in his eyes.

Sharpay seemed to shrink in her chair. "Ryan, no." She replied lowly. "You weren't- it isn't like that… But we…"

"But what?" He demanded harshly.

"It's wrong, okay?! We're both _unbelievably_ fucked up for feeling like this, and it's not **right…**"

"You think I don't know that?" Ryan bellowed. "You think I don't HATE how screwed up I am for feeling this way about my twin sister? You think I don't know how _wrong_ it is? Tell me Sharpay, do you think I _like_ feeling this way?"

"STOP IT! We just CAN'T, alright Ryan?" She shrieked, eyes growing cold.

Ryan observed her open-mouthed for a moment, before chuckling humorously. "I suppose it's for the best. I don't think I'd even want to be with someone like you, even if we weren't related." It was a low blow, and Ryan knew it. He knew that his sister would crumble from that little remark, and he knew he had to get out of there before it happened, so he wouldn't feel the need to comfort her. She could take care of herself. She didn't need him anymore.

As he stood up, he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger in the entrance way and opened the door, only to pause as a voice echoed after him.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay called after him, and he could hear she was nearly in tears.

Ryan paused, and exhaled sharply as he leaned his head against the door. "Out."

- - - - - -

After an hour of walking around, Ryan found himself back in his little park. It was nearing winter, so while he was getting colder, he couldn't bring himself to go back home and face Sharpay. A soft sniffling interrupted his walk. Frowning, he turned towards a bench and saw Gabriella Montez, in all her miserable glory. Her face was streaked with tears, and she looked like she had endured just as awful a night as he had. Walking over, he slowly sat by her, and wrapped a gentle arm around her.

"Hey." He greeted her warmly, and shivered when her brown eyes met his. They were so like Sharpay's and yet… not.

"Hey." She choked out, biting her lip to suppress sobbing.

"I would ask you how you're doing, but something tells me the answer is obvious." Ryan lamely joked. Gabriella laughed weakly, but it came out more as a gasping whimper.

"Hey," he told her in all seriousness, "it's okay to cry. I'm here for you."

So, she did. She buried her head in Ryan's shoulder, and sobbed for a good twenty minutes as he sweetly tried to comfort her by stroking her back. After a while, she slowly pulled away, wiping her face off embarrassedly.

"Sorry." She sniffled, "I've had a bad week."

"I know the feeling." Ryan replied truthfully.

"I can tell." She smiled faintly at him. "That's why I feel like I can trust you."

Ryan smiled back. "You want to talk?" He asked seriously.

Gabriella opened her mouth, than paused. Shaking her head, she said softly, "No. No I think I'll be okay. I just… I feel like my life is upside down right now. I always thought Troy and I were meant to be… and now I wonder why I didn't realize what a jerk he was."

Ryan laughed bitterly. "It's easy to see past personality flaws… when you're in love."

Gabriella eyed him curiously. "Have you ever been in love Ryan?"

Ryan fell silent, and his heart pounded furiously in his chest. Was he in love? Oh God. He couldn't deal with that right now. If he had to deal with one more thing, he would crack.

"Hey," He stammered, obviously trying to change topics, "how about I walk you home?"

Gabriella nodded, either not noticing his discomfort, or ignoring it for his sake. "I'd appreciate that." She murmured, standing up, shivering from the cold.

"Here," he offered immediately, shrugging off his coat. "Wear my jacket. I don't want you freezing to death before show week!"

This time, a real laugh emerged from her mouth, and she smiled as she leaned against Ryan. Unconsciously, he wrapped an arm around her as they walked, and couldn't deny how nice it felt to have someone reciprocating affection. Once they arrived to her house, he hugged her tightly, and he felt her sigh contentedly into his chest before pulling away.

"Goodnight Ryan." She said quietly, smiling brilliantly at him, despite the tearstains still on her face.

"Night Gabriella." He replied just as softly, feeling something… different in the air. Something about the way she was looking at him…

And as she closed the door, he realized he hadn't gotten his jacket back. Despite the fact that it was already nightfall, and the cold October weather was making him shiver, he couldn't stop smiling as he walked back to his house.

- - - - - -

Ryan had just changed into a soft pajama t-shirt and boxer shorts when Sharpay stormed in angrily.

"Sharpay! What the hell, I'm changing! Can't you _knock_?" Ryan demanded, feeling awfully self-conscious for some reason.

"Why were you walking with Gabriella Montez while she wore _your_ jacket, with _your _arm around her?" Sharpay demanded angrily, and Ryan felt himself shiver at the possessive undertone.

"Were you _spying _on me?" He asked incredulously.

"No! As it so happens, I was _worried_ about you when you didn't come home for an hour, so I went looking for you." Sharpay sneered. "Imagine how surprised I was to see you and Gabriella all cuddled up together! So how long has this been going on Ryan?"

Ryan stared at her, then laughed unbelievingly. "You've got to be kidding me." He said slowly. "You're not… are you jealous?"

"No." She denied quickly, and Ryan grinned bitterly.

"You _are_."

Sharpay merely glared at the floor harder, as Ryan laughed again.

"What, it's okay for you to suck face with Troy, and it's not okay for me to hug a beautiful girl?" Ryan taunted. "I mean, that's pretty fucked up Sharpay, even for you! Seriously, where's your logic-"

Ryan suddenly felt his words muffled by a warm mouth on his. Sharpay kissed him furiously, running trembling hands through his dusty blond hair, as he couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He was so shocked at what was happening, he didn't even realize he was being pushed backwards until he felt his legs buckle, as he landed on his soft bed, with Sharpay's small body directly above his, allowing him to feel her every curve and-

"Sharpay-" he gasped, breaking away. "Stop. Please… just stop."

Guiltily, Sharpay broke away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You can't have it both ways Sharpay." Ryan whispered, shaking fiercely. "You can't have both Troy and I. You have to choose."

Sharpay raised her head, and gazed at him emotionlessly.

"Well?" He asked, mortified when his voice cracked.

"I-… I choose Troy." She whispered, standing off his bed, and walking to the door, where she lingered for a second. "I'm sorry Ryan. I don't mean to keep screwing with your head."

And she left, leaving Ryan trembling violently on his bed. He felt like he couldn't breathe… like he'd never breathe again… gasping, he barely had time to right himself in his bed before the emotional strain of the day caused him to black out into a blissful oblivion.

- - - - - -

A/N- Man, I feel so bad for Ryan. Sharpay is seriously screwing with his head… two more chapters to go. It WILL get done, I promise… but I just don't know how soon it'll be. I promise I'll have it finished by January. Hopefully sooner. Oh- did anyone else think Ryan and Sharpay were _still_ incredibly close in the second movie? A bit too close maybe? He was so pretending to "like-like" Gabriella. Hah. He's so cute.


	6. Someone Else's Arms

Title: Be My Escape

Author: ToriaPhoenix (A.K.A OceanSurferGirl)

Summary: What do you do when the person you want is the one you can't have?

Rating: PG-13

Length: I changed it to 7 chapters, so there's more content in the chapters.

Pairings: Sharpay/Ryan, Sharpay/Troy, Gabriella/Ryan

Warnings: Incest between brother and sister, and some cursing.

Status: WIP

**Author's notes: Updated for the several people who voted for me on the contest I e-mailed every single reviewer about! YAY YOU! (by the by- THANKS! I won:-D) Oh- important authors note at the end. READ IT PEOPLE! But not until you've read the chapter, cause you'll be spoiled. One more chapter to go after this… Enjoy!**

- - - -

"Remember, dress rehearsals begin Monday afternoon ladies and gentleman, so I want you in your costumes, with hair and makeup done. Our first show is on Thursday night, and we have no time to dally, so be here on time. Thank you everyone, and have a good weekend." Miss Darbus raised a hand to dismiss them, and excited chatter quickly filled the auditorium as the teens hurried to gather their belongings, and get home to enjoy the weekend. Only two remained seated side by side, silently, staring blankly at Darbus.

"Ryan? Gabriella? May I have a word?" Darbus called out, not bothering to even look if the two teens were still there. She knew they would be. Both had been disturbingly somber as of late, and as both their director and mentor, she felt it her duty to call attention to their… oh, what was the word? Slump.

The two teens approached her quietly as she continued stacking her papers of technical notes and sheet music. Finally turning to face the pair, the extroverted teacher winced. Both looked _dreadful_.

Gabriella looked worn and wary, eyes dulled, and vacant of her usual vibrancy. However despondent Gabriella looked however, was miles better then how the usually fashion impeccable Ryan Evans looked. Dark circles were under the blonds' eyes, which were glassy and unfocused. His clothes were rumpled to the point of almost sloppiness, and Un-Ryanly uncoordinated. If she didn't know him better, she would think that he was under the influence of drugs… nevertheless, she did know him, and knew he would never do something so foolhardy as take drugs, which meant that something had to be wrong in his life.

"I have noticed that you two seem slightly… off lately. Would either of you care to fill me in?"

As expected, both shook their heads, staring at the ground unhappily. Darbus sighed. She had dealt with the loud-mouthed obnoxious buffoons of the basketball team, so why did she have so much trouble reaching two depressed teens?

"Well," Darbus spoke again, a bit kinder. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I shall be here as both a friend and confident. Now please answer me honestly; do both of you feel up to continuing your roles in the show? There's still time to fill in an understudy if need be."

Ryan's eyes widened, and he shook his head wildly. Gabriella was a bit slower to react, and even then, she merely shook her head once, before focusing her gaze on Darbus's blond prized pupil.

"Very well then." Darbus gave a small smile. "Then I must insist both of you rest up this weekend. You both look absolutely terrible, and I can't very well have two of my leading actors collapse on stage. Alright?" The teens nodded. "Wonderful. Have a good weekend you two."

And with that, Darbus grabbed up her briefcase, and strode out of the theater, hoping that a weekend off would refresh the two subdued teens.

- - - -

"Well that was… different." Ryan finally spoke, shooting a vaguely amused at his raven-haired companion. "I've never seen Darbus concerned before. We must really by depressing everyone, huh?"

Gabriella nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"Well. Uh… I guess I'll see you Monday?" Ryan commented easily, shifting from foot to foot, but otherwise making no move to leave. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, but there was something odd in her tone of voice… it was like, a mixture of trepidation and hesitancy. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He asked, eyeing the girl curiously.

"Would you maybe like to go out… sometime…" Her brown eyes jerked up to meet his cloudy green ones. "With me?"

Ryan blinked. "Like… a date?"

Gabriella blushed, but did not break eye contact. "Exactly like that." She murmured in affirmation.

"Oh." He replied stupidly. "Well… that was unexpected…" Seeing Gabriella's hopeful stare shatter instantaneously, he rushed to explain. "Though… not unwelcome." Confusion shone in her eyes, so he explained again. "I'd love too."

A bright grin warmed her face, and that small spark that had become vacant in her eyes slowly began to twinkle into view.

Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad." She murmured into his ear, and as Ryan breathed in Gabriella's sweet scent of lavender and lilacs, his mind could only process one thing.

'She isn't Sharpay…' 

- - - - -

The couple decided to go out the next night. Though Ryan had no romantic feelings for Gabriella, he didn't want to hurt her… Inwardly, it only added fuel to the angry fire that raged inside of him towards his sister. If she hadn't screwed with his mind so many times, perhaps the feelings towards Gabriella _would_ have been of the romantic nature. As it was, she _had_ screwed with his head, and then proceeded to tap dance all over his heart with nail embedded tap shoes.

The only thing left to do… was get over her. And certainly Gabriella would help move that along? She was gorgeous, yes, but she was also kind, and smart, and sweet, and _so_ many things Sharpay wasn't. So then why then did he not want her?

Sighing, he gazed into the mirror. He looked… well, _good._ He had fallen asleep the instant he got home, forgoing dinner and breakfast the next morning by sleeping into noon. His eyes weren't glassy anymore, though the slightest trace of fatigue lingered in the barely visible bags beneath his eyes. His dirty blond hair was ruffled just right, and his outfit was back to his usual flawless standards. Now it was just a matter of removing the frown etched into his face. Spraying on a dash of Giorgio Armani: Aqua, Ryan grabbed his jacket and dashed down the stairs. He barely acknowledged Sharpay as he brushed past her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are _you_ going?" He heard his sister ask snottily. Ryan glanced at her disinterestedly before striding to the front door.

"Why do you care?" He replied icily, a biting chill in his words. Slamming the door behind him, he didn't bother waiting for her reaction.

- - - - -

"Hey you." Gabriella chimed, as she threw open her front door to beam at Ryan. He grinned softly at her. She didn't do that ridiculous girl thing, where the girl would leave her date waiting for endless minutes (_despite_ knowing the exact time your date was to arrive) as she hurriedly added last minute touches to her outfit, makeup, whatever. No, Gabriella had been _waiting_ for him to arrive, like she was so excited that she didn't want to waste a minute with him. He _mattered_ to her…

This thought caused his grin to soften into something sweeter as he offered her an arm to escort her to the car. She looked… _beautiful_. Her black hair was curled into loose waves that flowed over her shoulders, pulled into a loose half ponytail. She wore a bright yellow sundress, with a large black belt around her middle. A light black jacket accompanied the outfit. But what made Ryan double take was the soft glow that encompassed her. She seemed happy…

Opening her door for her, she shot him a surprised look.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

She blushed. "It's just… Troy never did that for me."

"Oh." Closing her door, Ryan walked back to his side and started the car.

"So, where do we want to go to eat?" He asked her, pulling out of her driveway.

She shrugged. "Wherever you want to go is fine with me."

An idea occurred to him, and Ryan felt his heart clench in something akin to both sadistic pleasure, and regret over what he was about to do.

"How do you like Malaysian food?" He asked Gabriella charmingly.

Sharpay would never forgive him for sharing _their_ place with Gabriella, a fact that made Ryan feel the tiniest amount of hesitancy, but it was overwhelmed by his desire for justice.

He just wanted to hurt Sharpay as much as she had hurt him.

- - - -

"That was _delicious_ Ryan!" Gabriella laughed, grabbing his hand with her smaller one. "I loved it." She pulled him closer to him, and gazed at him flirtatiously as she grazed his cheekbone with her other hand. "I loved being with you better though." Ryan returned her grin, draping an arm around her shoulder. The couple was taking an evening stroll through the shopping district after eating, and Ryan was enjoying himself. Gabriella was wonderful company, and she was almost enough to make him forget about-

"So, how do you feel about ice skating?" He abruptly cut his thought off, redirecting his attention to the stunning girl with him.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Really?"

He snickered at her childlike astonishment. "Yes really."

She gave a small squeal. "I _love_ ice skating, but Troy never wanted to- oh man, I'm so sorry Ryan… I just keep bringing him up, don't I?" She gave a nervous laugh.

Ryan smiled faintly. "He was a big part of your life. It'd be impossible to just forget him, or your feelings for him."

She looked towards the ground, smile disappearing rapidly. "Yeah." She replied quietly. "I mean I _know_ he's a jerk… but I still kinda miss him. How stupid is that." She sighed.

"Hey" Ryan objected, giving her a tight squeeze, "it's not stupid at all." She sighed again, this time happier, and snuggled further into his arm. He smiled down warmly at the top of her head, and just _enjoyed_ the feel of her warm body pressed into his-

"Oh _no._" Gabriella muttered darkly. Ryan pulled his arm away to glance at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion, noting that her face had gone incredibly pale. Using his now free hand, he rubbed her back hoping to ease the tension that had mounted out of nowhere. He had just opened his mouth to speak again, when another voice beat him to it.

"Gabriella. Ryan. What a _surprise_." Ryan winced as he met his sisters' gaze. She was furious, which was _quite_ hypocritical, seeing as Troy's arm was practically groping her. Practically feeling the anxiety mounting in Gabriella, he squeezed her hand, and glanced at her concernedly. She glanced at him in return, and smiled weakly. Their gazes separated, and Ryan nearly rolled his eyes at the possessive angry glower that Sharpay was sending in Gabriella's direction.

"Sharpay. Troy." He acknowledged politely. "We were just leaving actually, so-"

"Since when have you two been dating?" Troy asked amusedly. "You don't seem like Gabriella's uh… type, Ryan."

Ryan smiled dangerously. "Or maybe, she's just decided she doesn't have to like jerks like you when she can have a gentleman like me." At this, Troy tightened his fist, and looked almost dangerous with the amount of anger radiating from him. Ryan smirked.

"Come on Ryan." Gabriella murmured, tugging his hand, "let's just go-"

"I bet you wouldn't know the first thing about being a good date." Troy hissed, pulling Sharpay closer to him.

This time, Ryan did roll his eyes, and opened his mouth, when-

"You know what Troy, that's bullshit." Gabriella spat at him. "Ryan has been a much better date then you _ever _were. He actually picks me up on time, opens doors for me, oh, and _pays_ for me when we go eat somewhere nice!"

Troy snorted. "Where'd he take you, Chuckee Cheese?" He taunted.

"I'll have you know he took me to a _very nice_ Malaysian restaurant, so you can just back off Troy!"

"Whatever Gabriella; you know, this is _exactly _why we-"

The words faded away into a dulling roar as Ryan felt Sharpay's eyes boring into him. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he felt his lungs collapse suddenly, and all the oxygen was forced from his body. She was staring at him, glassy-eyed, as though she had been betrayed. Ryan felt the momentary urge to comfort her, but it was stripped away as he remembered every single time that she had used him. Instead, he hardened his gaze, and pulled Gabriella closer to him, tugging her away from the heated debate between her and Troy, and away from Sharpay. Ryan tugged her around, and began leading her away from the two people who had caused Ryan and Gabriella all their heartache and strife.

"Oh, and Ryan?" Troy called, his voice sounding more distant as they walked away. "You only win the dream girl when I'm through with them. You're second best, and that's all you're _ever_ going to be."

- - - -

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered quietly in the silence of Ryan's car. "I just don't feel like going ice skating anymore."

Ryan attempted to smile at her. "It's okay. I don't really feel like it either." The pair sat in companionable silence, until they reached the haven that was the Montez home. Ryan quickly got out of his car, and opened Gabriella's door, helping her out. Silently, they walked to the door.

"I had a great time tonight Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay aside, and I really hope they didn't spoil your-"

Ryan was cut off abruptly as warm lips suddenly were pressed against his own. Ryan's eyes widened in shock, and he could only stare blankly as Gabriella kissed him. This- this wasn't _right_. Her lips didn't drive the cold from his body, didn't make him suddenly breathless like he _should_ have been during a kiss. He should be up on cloud nine, but rather, Ryan was perfectly in control. He felt like he was kissing his _sister_-

…well, maybe not.

Ryan gently pulled away, attempting to ignore the hot blurring behind his eyes.

"Ryan?" Gabriella called concernedly. "Ryan, are you okay?"

Ryan nodded jerkily, and was horrified when hot tears began to rapidly descend down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm_ so_ sorry…"

"Ryan?' She sounded panicky now. "Here, come sit." She led him to the porch steps, and sat him down. "I'd take you inside, but fresh air is a natural relaxant, and it helps ease anxieties, and-" she stopped, sucking in a deep breath. "Just breathe…" she whispered, sitting beside him.

So they sat, and Ryan cried, with Gabriella's arm drawing comforting circles on his back the whole time. Finally, the sobs that wracked his body died away, and with blood-shot eyes, Ryan turned to smile weakly at her.

"Sorry-"

"Don't be." Gabriella cut off, smiling at him gently. "Do you… do you want to talk about it?"

Ryan chuckled semi-hysterically. "I just don't get it. You're _perfect._ You're nice, you're funny, you're smart, you're _gorgeous_, and yet, I'm not attracted to you. I have to be in love with someone stupid, and cruel, and _mean_ and-" Suddenly he froze. "I'm sorry…"

Gabriella smiled weakly. "I knew you didn't like me like that… I was just really hoping.."

"I'm sorry."

"Ryan, we can't help who we fall in love with him anymore then we can help what parts Darbus gives us in a show. All we can do is show the best of ourselves, and hope they see us." Gabriella squeezed his hand reassuringly. "So… who are you in love with?"

Ryan paled, and shook his head wildly. "No, no, no, no. It's not right, it's not- I'm getting _over_ it, and I just-"

Gabriella froze. "Is it… I mean, is it…" She cut off hesitantly, looking shocked. "Troy?" She whispered in astonishment.

"**What**?!" Ryan's voice cracked. "_No_! It's not Troy! That's _disgusting_ Gabriella-"

She laughed lightly. "Oh thank God. I was terrified that you were completely insane, because I mean, **Troy-**"

"Not Troy." He murmured. "But close to it." He met her gaze.

"You don't mean-"

"I do."

"Sharpay?" Gabriella squeaked, looking as though she was ready to pass out.

"I know." Ryan replied miserably. "She's my _sister_, my **twin**, and it's not right, and disgusting, and I HATE it, because she keeps _using_ me, and I don't know what-"

"Wait a minute- Sharpay has _used _you?" Ryan nodded weakly, and Gabriella suddenly looked livid. "What did she do?"

"She… she kissed me. A lot. Then when I made her choose… She chose Troy."

"Oh Ryan…"

Silence.

"Are you disgusted with me?"

Gabriella jerked back into reality. "What? No, of course not. You're my friend, and even if this is a little… weird for me, I want what's best for you. Just… _Sharpay_?"

Ryan laughed bitterly. "I know. I must be a masochist."

"So… how serious is it?"

Ryan paused, and stared up at the stars, feeling his heart writhe up inside his chest and convulse painfully.

"I'm in love with her.

- - - -

A/N: dramatic music Bum bum bum! So Ryan told off Troy. Yay Ryan! But oh dear- Sharpay is under the impression that our boy Ryan and Gabi are dating! Someone's gonna die… Hah, nah, just kidding. The ending will be in the next chapter.

**I'm not promising happily ever after, because it more then likely won't be. Reviewers might help with that. I'm gonna go back to my previous policy of 30-40 reviews before I update again. Considering the hits on this story, I think it's fair. ;-)**

**But man. Poor Ryan/Gabi. Maybe she'll find a happy ending. **_**Maybe.**_


	7. Which to bury: Us or the hatchet?

-**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!-**

Title: Be My Escape

Author: ToriaPhoenix (A.K.A OceanSurferGirl)

Summary: What do you do when the person you want is the one you can't have?

Rating: PG-13

Length: I changed it to 7 chapters, so there's more content in the chapters.

Pairings: Sharpay/Ryan, Sharpay/Troy, Gabriella/Ryan

Warnings: Incest between brother and sister, and some cursing.

Status: COMPLETE!!!

Author's notes: Three years. Three freakin YEARS, and it's FINALLY finished! I'm sorry to everyone who's waited so long for this. Truthfully, I lost ALL interest and completely forgot about it. Seriously. I hadn't even checked my fanfic e-mail (which is different from my regular e-mail) in MONTHS, and yesterday night when I finally did, I had two unread private messages from NicNack4u asking me to finish the story. I was overwhelmed with guilt (seriously!) knowing how it feels when one of my favorite stories remains in limbo for so long, and decided to finish this sucka once and for all.

So to all those who stuck around, thank you. THANK YOU! THANK YOU READERS! You rock my world.

**ALSO- A while back, I wrote a Ryan/Sharpay fic called "All For You". It's an angsty little piece, but if you like 'Be my Escape', you should love it. Please go read and review it. Guys, I worked on this chapter for six hours last night trying to get it done. PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it's just a short little thing, okay? And go read and review 'All For You'. Thank you ducklings!**

**ENJOY!**

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

"Are you sure you have enough blankets?" Gabriella asked worriedly. Ryan resisted the urge to grin.

"I'm sure Gabriella." He said, smiling warmly at her. "Thank you again, for letting me stay here tonight. After tonight, I'm not looking forward to talking to… you know." Ryan said, skirting around the issue. Gabriella frowned.

"Ryan, you don't need to explain things to me. You're my friend, and I'm going to help you through this in any way I can. If that means surrendering my couch for you to sleep on, then it's yours." She said, her voice soft and sincere. The smile on Ryan's face softened.

"I know." He said, just as quietly. "I just… thank you." He repeated, hoping she realized he wasn't just talking about the couch. Gabriella smiled, and after a moments pause, she hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan sighed into her shoulder.

As the pair detached from each other, Gabriella gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Goodnight Ryan." She said.

"Night." He replied, sinking onto the couch as Gabriella made her way upstairs toward her bedroom. Ryan sighed, and turned off the lamp next to the couch. He lay down and closed his eyes, feeling blissfully numb. It hadn't even been five minutes when his cell phone began to ring shrilly. Fumbling in the dark, he grabbed it from the coffee table, and squinted in the dark at the dully-lit screen.

It was Sharpay.

"Not tonight sis." He said, as he turned his phone off and lay back down.

Minutes later, he was deep in a dreamless sleep.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

It was 7:00 A.M. when Ryan woke up. Groggily, he turned his phone on, and winced when he realized how early it was. A small screen flickered on the screen.

'_You have 7 new voice messages.'_

Ryan snorted.

"You never give up, do ya Sharpay?" He mumbled. Ignoring the messages, he sat up and stretched. If he headed home now, he might be able to sneak into his room and avoid Sharpay all together.

He quickly gathered his things, folded the blankets he had been using, and walked toward the Montez's front door. Gabriella would surely understand.

The drive home was foggy at best. Still exhausted, Ryan found himself surprised at how quickly he arrived home. He got out of his car, and stretched again. He walked to the front door, and as his hand was poised just over the doorknob, he froze. A panic was bubbling in his stomach as he turned around, mind finally processing something that wasn't quite right. There was an old, crappy looking blue car in their driveway, and he was willing to bet his college tuition that he knew whom it belonged to. Swallowing, Ryan spun around and shakily jammed his key into the lock.

He walked briskly through the hallways, desperate to avoid anyone else. He sighed in relief upon seeing his door, but the relief ebbed into a churning sickness upon seeing Troy walking out of Sharpay's room, looking quite ruffled. Upon seeing Ryan, Troy smirked, and casually started down the hallway towards him. Ryan darted into his room, slamming his door behind him. Quickly locking it, he ran to the connected bathroom, certain he was going to be sick.

After hovering over the toilet for endless minutes, Ryan was fairly certain his stomach would behave itself. He shakily walked towards his bed and collapsed. Though his mind was racing, somehow the exhaustion took a hold of him, and Ryan passed out.

The remainder of the day was spent in an almost catatonic stupor. Ryan was vaguely aware of his cell phone ringing at varied moments during the day, but he made no move to put it on silent. At one point, he was certain there was a hesitant knocking on his door, but he ignored it, preferring the comfort of his bed.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

Ryan stared at his reflection in the brightly lit mirror. Decked out in a blue dress shirt, red vest, and slacks, Ryan looked like he had stepped straight out of the 20's. His hair was longer then usual, and product free in keeping with the shows time period.

It was opening night.

Tech week had flown by, and somehow Ryan's sanity was still thankfully intact, a fact that he knew was all thanks to Gabriella. The raven-haired girl had been letting Ryan take refuge on her couch for the past four days, not questioning his sudden desperateness to avoid Sharpay at all costs.

Ryan had been going to great lengths to avoid the blonde. Aside from staying with Gabriella, he was always sure to arrive at classes and rehearsals just as they began, and left the instant they ended. Thankfully, between classes, dress rehearsals and Troy, Sharpay had little time to confront her brother, though he knew she was growing unbearably agitated with each passing day.

"Well don't you clean up nicely!" A voice teased from behind him. Ryan's gaze flickered up in the mirror, and he grinned when his eyes met Gabriella's. He stood up from his seat and turned to face Gabriella.

"You don't look half-bad yourself." He joked, and Gabriella smiled fondly at him. The raven-haired beauty was wearing a red 20's style dress, and her hair was loosely curled.

Her eyes shifted from him and darted around the room; double-checking to ensure the room was empty. "So… how're you holding up?" She said.

Ryan grimaced.

Gabriella sighed. "It's still pretty bad?" She said wistfully. Ryan nodded. She frowned, and gently grabbed one of his hands and held it. "You know my couch is yours as long as you need it, right?"

Ryan squeezed her hand tightly and smiled faintly.

"I know. Thanks Gabriella, but I've got to face her eventually. Besides, my parents got home this afternoon. They maybe slightly absent-minded, but I'm sure they'll notice that I'm not coming home at night…" He exhaled sharply. "No, tonight I need to go home."

Gabriella nodded. "I understand." She said quietly. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you Ryan. Through all of this, you've just been… amazing."

"I don't think I'd be able to get through this without you Gabriella." He said seriously.

There was a significant pause.

Gabriella finally smiled affectionately at him, reaching a hand up to ruffle his hair teasingly.

"I can't get over how amazing you look!" She said. "I love your hair like this."

"I'm glad someone does!" Ryan joked. The pair laughed lightly, but the mood was quickly broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ryan turned toward the doorway, and felt himself pale upon seeing Sharpay.

She looked… perfect.

She was wearing a short-sleeved lacey white dress that flowed down to her knees, with a black belt accentuating the smallness of her waist. Her blonde hair was gently curled and pulled back with barrettes, and her lips were covered with red lipstick.

She looked like… an angel.

'_But she isn't,'_ a soft voice reminded Ryan darkly. '_You of all people know what she's __**really**__ like.'_

Ryan steeled himself.

"Can we help you Sharpay?" Ryan found himself asking, his voice betraying none of his inner turmoil. Sharpay pursed her lips, and glared at Gabriella. Gabriella shifted awkwardly, turning to glance at Ryan, silently asking if he needed a moment. Ryan nodded.

"I'm just… gonna go wait in the greenroom. I'll see you in there in a few minutes, okay Ryan?" Gabriella said, walking towards the door, ignoring Sharpay's murderous glare.

"Okay Gabriella." He replied, smiling after the girl. Sharpay huffed. When Gabriella was completely out the door, Ryan turned his gaze to Sharpay, keeping his face completely blank.

"What's up?" He asked coolly.

Sharpay stared. "I wanted to do warm-ups with you." She said, eyes trailing over Ryan's face, his costume, his outfit. Ryan resisted the urge to fidget.

Ryan snorted, and Sharpay jolted sharply, looking slightly hurt.

"Go do them with Troy." Ryan said rudely, brushing past her as he walked towards the door.

"Ryan, _please_." She said desperately.

He froze. His back was to her, and he clenched his fists tightly.

'_Move!'_ A voice screamed in his head. '_Don't LISTEN to her! She doesn't deserve it!'_

Nevertheless, Ryan couldn't have moved if he had wanted to. A part of him wad morbidly curious as to what Sharpay would say.

"I… this whole thing is ridiculous!" She said, voice cracking. "Ryan please, we can't go on like this forever. Please, can we just… go back to the way we used to be?"

Ryan snickered. He couldn't help it.

He turned around, blue eyes narrowing on her coldly. As if sensing his fury, Sharpay took a step back, eyes wide.

"Back to the way we used to be." Ryan repeated in amusement. "Hmm… let me think on that." He raised a hand to his mouth, paused thoughtfully, and sighed mockingly. "No. No, I don't think so. And do you know _why_ Sharpay?"

Sharpay shook her head, eyes growing glassy. Ryan took a step towards her.

"I know you slept with Troy," he said, voice deathly quiet. "And _that _is something I will never forgive." With that, Ryan spun around with the intent to leave.

"Troy and I never slept together! I mean yes, we fooled around a bit but-" Sharpay called after him desperately, but was interrupted as Ryan spun around, fuming.

"Why should I _believe_ you Sharpay?" He spat. "You've given me no reason to trust you! Every time I trust you, I end up getting hurt!" At this, Sharpay winced. "I give, and I give, but it's _never_ enough! I'm done giving Sharpay, and I'm done with you. If we weren't related through blood, I'd have no desire to ever see you again." Tears were falling down Sharpay's face now, and the monster within Ryan pushed him further.

"So… there it is." Ryan said coolly. "I hope you're happy with Troy now, because it's not going to last much longer, and you know why? Because he's going to get bored. He'll use you, and throw you away, just like he did with Gabriella, but here's the difference- when he does finally break your heart? I'm **not** going to be there to pick up the pieces. I'm _done_ with this."

"Ry… Ryan…" Sharpay choked out, mascara streaking across her cheeks. "What are you saying?"

Ryan exhaled sharply.

"I'm saying… I give up. You win- I officially want nothing to do with you Sharpay. So go on, throw yourself all over Troy, and enjoy it while it lasts."

With that, Ryan spun around and walked out of the room, guilt clawing at his heart as he heard her sobbing behind him.

He paused outside the green room, taking a moment to compose himself. He swallowed painfully, and walked into the room.

He needed to talk to Gabriella.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

The show was going brilliantly, though there was an underlying tension between all four of the main cast members, and despite their best efforts, it shone through the characters. Luckily, it seemed to work with the plot.

"Do you really love him Evie?" Ryan asked softly, gazing imploringly at Sharpay who stood opposite of him. Her eyes rose to his almost desperately.

"Yes David, I do." She said flatly, unconvincing in the least.

Ryan frowned to himself.

"You know I can't approve of this." He finally said. Sharpay's brown eyes remained fixed on him.

"I know." She said quietly. "David, I'm _sorry_," she said, voice cracking on the word from sorry, and Ryan knew that just as it was Evie's apology to David, it was Sharpay's apology to Ryan.

But…

"Apologies aren't enough anymore Evie." Ryan said firmly. "You've made your decision… now you have to live with it."

It wasn't enough.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

"Sharpay, you were fantastic! And Ducky, oh my darling Ducky, you were _wonderful!_" Mrs. Evans cried, throwing her arms around Sharpay in a tight hug, and then moving over to do the same to Ryan.

Ryan laughed. Sharpay stared at the ground.

"Thanks mom, we're really glad you liked it!" Ryan said, carefully avoiding looking over at Sharpay.

Their father stepped forward.

"So how late should we expect you two home tonight? I assume the cast is having an opening night party?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ryan said, grinning. "The cast and the backstage crew are going out for pizza, but it shouldn't run too late."

"Well you two have fun!" Mrs. Evans said brightly.

"I think I'm skipping the pizza." Sharpay mumbled. "I'm not feeling well."

"Oh darling!" Mrs. Evans raised her hand to Sharpay's neck, feeling for a fever. Ryan avoided looking over at her.

"Hey guys." A low voice behind them caused Ryan to tense up.

"Troy Bolton!" Mrs. Evans grinned. "You were _fantastic!_"

Troy grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Mrs. Evans. Do you mind if I steal Sharpay? I figured we could ride together to the restaurant."

"Oh Troy, that's very sweet, but Sharpay isn't feeling well. I think we need to get her home."

"No way!" Troy protested, grabbing Sharpay's hand. "I'll take good care of her. We'll stop and get her some aspirin, which should perk her right up!"

"That's very sweet Troy, but if Sharpay's feeling poorly-" Mrs. Evans began, but Ryan was quickly distracted away from the conversation when he felt someone tap him firmly on the shoulder. He turned around, and smiled warmly at the girl behind him.

"You were amazing Ryan." Gabriella said excitedly, throwing her arms around him in a crushing embrace. Ryan chuckled, and threw his arms around her in return.

"You too Gabriella. You're amazing up there." He whispered into her ear. Her arms tightened around his neck. When the couple finally detached, Ryan realized his family had gone oddly silent. He turned around, frowning curiously, and flushed when he realized that the four sets of eyes were focused on him. His parents were grinning widely at him, and observing Gabriella curiously. She leaned slightly into him, and Ryan realized with some amusement that she was embarrassed. Troy was glaring at them, and Sharpay looked… like her heart had just been broken.

"Ryan my boy! Who's this gorgeous young lady?" His father asked.

Ryan tore his gaze away from Sharpay and grinned.

"This is my best friend Gabriella." He said warmly, turning to glance at her. She seemed to be glowing from Ryan's words.

"It's nice to meet you!" She said, grinning at the older Evans. "I'm going to steal your son now."

Mr. And Mrs. Evans laughed.

"Just be sure to have him home by midnight!" Mr. Evans teased. Gabriella laughed.

"Absolutely!" She turned to Ryan, and winked. "Come on Cinderella. Let's get going." Ryan grinned, and followed after her closely.

"Why Gabriella Montez! I believe you just totally _owned_ Troy Bolton! My parents liked you _much_ better then him!"

Gabriella giggled. "Who cares?" She cried, grinning goofily at him. Ryan grinned back. "Am I really your best friend?" She asked, almost… shyly?

Ryan gently grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"The very best." He said seriously. She flushed, and her grinned widened.

"Ditto." She said softly.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

Sharpay ended up coming to the opening night pizza party, and Ryan was doing his best to avoid looking at her. Every time he did, he felt his heart wrench just a little bit tighter in his chest. Despite this, he kept feeling a pair of eyes staring at _him_, and he knew that it was Sharpay. He just… _knew_.

Thankfully, between talking to Gabriella, Kelsi, and Jason (Kelsi who had been playing the piano, Jason who had been one of the smaller parts in the show), he had more then enough reason to shrug off the glances.

It was an hour after everyone arrived that _it_ had happened.

"Hey, check it out." Gabriella had whispered, nodding over toward Sharpay and Troy, who seemed to be fighting in the corner of the pizza shop. Ryan watched in fascination as Troy waved his hands, snapping at Sharpay, who in return shoved him in the chest. The argument seemed to grow louder, until finally Troy stormed away. Sharpay's eyes dropped to the floor, and she walked out the doors of the pizza shop, which was just inches away from where the couple had been arguing.

Ryan sighed.

'_Damn it._'

"Hey…" He nudged Gabriella. "Sharpay rode with Troy. I should probably go give her a ride home." Gabriella nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She said, smiling at him. Ryan nodded,

"Absolutely. See you then."

Ryan grabbed his coat and shoved it on, striding out the doors of the restaurant. Sure enough, Sharpay was sitting on the curb in front of the restaurant, staring at the ground.

"Do you need a ride home?" Ryan asked, his voice perfectly neutral. Sharpay jerked sharply, and glanced up at him in surprise. "Well?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." She murmured, not meeting his eyes. Ryan nodded.

"Come on then."

With that, he began walking towards his car, not bothering to check if Sharpay was behind him. He knew she would be.

Once the car was started up, and the siblings were buckled, Sharpay spoke.

"Aren't you giving Gabriella a ride home?" She said, voice surprisingly absent of any malice. Ryan glanced at her in surprise.

"She drove separately." He said.

"Oh."

An awkward moment of silence, then…

"I broke up with Troy." Sharpay said, and her voice was tinged with something Ryan couldn't quite place.

Whatever reaction she was hoping for, she wouldn't get it, Ryan decided. So instead, he said and did nothing. Inside, he was a mess.

'_What's she trying to prove?'_ He wondered.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

The remainder of the drive home was filled with a terse silence, and Ryan sighed in relief when he was finally alone in his room, changing into his pajamas. Immediately, he collapsed onto bed, reaching over to flick the rooms' lights off.

A soft knocking came moments later. Ryan sighed into his pillow, knowing who was at his door.

"What?" He called tiredly.

The door opened, and he heard footsteps timidly approach his bed, only to stop short at the foot of the bed.

"I have something to say," Sharpay announced, voice trembling. "You don't have to say anything, but please Ryan, listen?"

He heard her take a deep breath.

"I screwed up Ryan. I made a mess out of everything. Everything could've been so wonderful if I had just…" She stopped, and took a shaky breath. "But that's not the point. The point is I screwed up. I hurt you, and I can't… I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate myself for doing that Ry. You're my brother, and I… I… I love you." Unknown to Sharpay, Ryan gripped his blankets a little tighter. "I want you to be happy, and if Gabriella is what makes you happy… then I understand. I know we can't go back to normal Ry, but…" He heard her breath catch, and when she spoke again, he could hear the tears. "I don't want you to hate me." She whispered, and the raw honesty of it slammed Ryan in the gut.

"I just needed to tell you that. I… I love you Ryan. Goodnight." She said. She left his room, closing the door quietly after her.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

It was during Math class when Darbus rushed in, looking panicked beyond belief. Mr. McGee, the teacher looked confused at her entrance.

"Mrs. Darbus?" He began hesitantly, "what's going-"

Darbus raised her hand to cut him off. "No time!" She snapped. Her gaze shifted around the classroom. "I need Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella to come with me _now_."

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and gawked.

"NOW!"

Ryan stood up in a flurry of motion, grabbing his books and shoving them in his bags. A similar sound from behind him told him that Sharpay and Gabriella were in motion as well. Quickly, he walked up to Darbus.

"Follow me." She said curtly.

Fearing for his life, Ryan did so without complaint. Finally, the quartet arrived at the empty drama classroom.

"We have a problem." She said, turning to face the three flustered students. "Troy has quit the show."

The reaction was instantaneous. Ryan cursed; Gabriella muttered Spanish obscenities, and Sharpay… Sharpay just sat there, looking confused. Sharpay turned to glance at him, and Ryan quickly averted his gaze.

He still hadn't spoken to Sharpay. He didn't know what to say. She couldn't possibly just expect him to forgive her, could she? It wasn't that simple… was it?

It was at that point Ryan realized Darbus was talking.

"-so clearly our best bet is to have Ryan take over Troy's part."

"What? No!" Ryan said quickly, sounding moderately horrified. "I'm not going to- I… No! She's my sister!"

Mrs. Darbus rubbed her temple. "I know, Ryan, but what other choice do we have? No one else will be able to learn this part last minute! At least _you_ know most of the lines, so the only major issue would be blocking-"

"-and the fact that I'd be playing a romantic role opposite of my sister!" Ryan protested.

"Ryan, I _know,_ but there's no other way!"

"Gabriella and I could switch parts." Sharpay cut in. Time froze. Ryan glanced at his sister, wide-eyed. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant.

"What?" Darbus eventually asked, recovering from her stunned state.

"I'll step down from my role as Evelyn, and take the role of Victoria. Gabriella can play Evelyn, which would allow Ryan to play James." Sharpay said, her gaze shifting to Ryan. Ryan met her gaze, gaping slightly.

"But Sharpay, Gabriella doesn't…" Darbus began.

"She knows most of the lines." Sharpay cut her off, turning to look at her. "All you'd have to do is work on blocking with them, and even that they know fairly well. I'm familiar enough with Victoria's part that I could pull it off. The only issue would be finding someone to play David."

"There's an understudy." Darbus said dazedly.

"Wait, what? Why does Ryan have an understudy, and Troy doesn't?" Gabriella interrupted.

Darbus waved her off. "I was worried about you and Ryan." She admitted. "You both were so depressed that I thought I'd have to replace you last moment, so I had two of the small city characters become familiar with your parts. I never thought I'd have an issue with Troy… Just so irresponsible! But wait… Sharpay, are you sure you want to do this? The Julliard judges are coming to tonight's performance… You could be giving up your chance…"

Sharpay stared at Ryan, her brown eyes open and honest, pleading with him. "This show means more to me then Julliard." She said quietly, and Ryan _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt that she meant _he_ was more important then Julliard. He knew that Sharpay and he were staring unabashedly at each other, but he just couldn't look away.

"Very well. We have no time to lose then. Gabriella, Ryan, follow me. Sharpay, make sure you have Victoria's part down cold." With that, she stormed out the door, Gabriella rushing after her. Ryan remained perfectly still, gaze never wavering from Sharpay's. He took a step towards her. Then another. Then another. When he was close enough, he pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tightly. She hugged back tightly, shaking all the while as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered, and pulled away enough to kiss her forehead. He smiled warmly at her before pulling away and rushing after Darbus.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

It was nearly show time. Ryan was feeling panicked.

What if he forgot his lines?

'_No.'_ He told himself sternly. '_You're not going down that road. You're going to do fine. Darbus has faith in you. Sharpay has faith in you._'

For whatever reason, it was that thought that ceased all doubt in his mind. Sharpay had sacrificed so much. He wouldn't let her down.

He walked quickly down to the dressing room. It was ten minutes until show time, and Gabriella was the only character onstage for the first five minutes.

He was right by the door when he heard the voiced. Gabriella and Sharpay were… talking? Ryan knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he couldn't help himself.

"-just wanted to wish you luck." He heard Sharpay offer sincerely.

"Thank you Sharpay." Gabriella replied. "It was really nice of you to do this. I'll do my very best, and I'll try not to let you down."

"Yeah. Well, I'm sure you'll do great." Sharpay said. There was a few seconds of silence. "Hey… um, while I have you here, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Be careful with Ryan's heart." Sharpay said, and her voice sounded strained. "He really seems to like you." She laughed, and Ryan frowned at the forced sound behind it. Why was she doing this? She… really wanted Ryan to be happy?

In the room, Gabriella laughed.

"Sharpay," Gabriella said warmly, "Ryan and I aren't dating. We're best friends, but that's it. At one point, I thought we could be more, but…"

A long pause. Gabriella paused, and when she spoke again, her words seemed to be tinged with a slight sadness.

"His heart belongs to someone else."

Sharpay seemed stunned into silence.

Ryan counted to ten, and then knocked loudly on the door, strolling in. His best poker face was on, praying that it wasn't glaringly obvious he had been eavesdropping.

"Gabriella, they're calling for places for the first scene." He said, nervously avoiding eye contact with Sharpay. Gabriella nodded, grinning at him.

'_Oh shit. She __**knows **__I was listening__**. **__How does she always know?_'

Ryan rolled his eyes, smiling at her. Oh well. His secret was safe with her.

"Good luck." She offered to him as she brushed past him.

"Good luck!" He called after her, grinning. Finally, when there was no more stalling tactics he could think of, he turned to Sharpay, who was staring at him, a tiny smile on her face. Ryan blushed furiously.

"Um…" He mumbled. "We should… talk. Later tonight, okay?" And with that, he dashed out of the room. If he wanted to do this part, he _had_ to get his head in the game.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

It was going fantastically.

Ryan could hardly believe it. Somehow, they were pulling this off… but the big kiss was only moments away, and Ryan was certain he would screw it up, just as he had all through their impromptu rehearsal.

When his cue finally came, he took a nervous step towards her, eyes wide. Over the top of Gabriella's head, Ryan could see Sharpay in the wings, staring at them. Not angrily… just… wistfully. His heart pounded against his ribcage painfully. Tonight would change things between them forever… whether it was for better or worse, wrong or right, things would _change_. Their eyes made contact for a brief instant, and Ryan exhaled sharply as the intensity of her gaze crashed into him.

With that image burning into his skull, he swept Gabriella into his arms, and kissed her deeply. When the lights dimmed, and the audience roared with thunderous applause, Ryan knew he had gotten it right.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

After the show ended, everything blurred together. He doesn't remember Darbus running up to him, throwing her arms around him and congratulating him. He doesn't remember the Julliard judges walking up to him, and telling him that him and his sister could definitely expect a spot at Julliard. He doesn't remember Gabriella throwing her arms around him, and whispering in his ear to be careful with Sharpay, and that she wanted to know how it turned out, tomorrow over lunch. He doesn't remember going into the makeup room, changing his clothes, and taking off his stage makeup. He doesn't remember numbly walking to his car, or driving home. He doesn't remember walking down the halls of his house to his room, but he knows that all of it happened.

All he knows is that suddenly, he's laying on his bed, fully clothed, staring at the ceiling vacantly, wondering what the _hell_ he's going to say to Sharpay, and how she'll take it.

Ryan tensed as he heard his door open, and light footsteps walked in, closing the door behind them. His heart pounds in sync with the quick footsteps moving in the direction of his bed, and he lets out a sharp breath when Sharpay lays down beside him, her eyes locked on him.

"Hey." She said softly.

Ryan smiled slightly. "Hey."

"You… were breathtaking tonight." Sharpay said, smiling softly at him.

Ryan chuckled weakly. "I wouldn't say breathtaking. Maybe super-awesome, or fabulous, or-"

Ryan's was swiftly cut off as Sharpay's lips pressed against his own. Unlike most of their previous kisses, this one was a fleeting barely there gentle pressure. She pulled away, and gazed at him nervously, gauging his reaction.

"I… I don't want you to feel pressured, or anything. You don't owe me anything." Sharpay said quietly, flushing slightly, and for an instant, Ryan was dazzled. _She_ was breathtaking.

Ryan nodded. "I know." He replied. Sharpay's face seemed to fall at this, and her eyes dropped down to Ryan's chest. He chuckled. "Sharpay…" And with that, Ryan leaned forward and kissed her firmly, gently taking her lower lip in his mouth and nibbling on it, causing her to moan. Ryan smiled. He pulled away ever so slightly, and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips again, then turning his attention to her neck.

As he pressed smoky kisses against her collarbone, Sharpay sighed contentedly. "Oh Ry," she murmured, almost drunkenly, "I love you." They both froze. Sharpay tensed. Ryan paused from his ministrations to gaze into her eyes, and smiled.

"I love you too." He murmured lowly, capturing her lips in another breathtaking kiss.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -THE END - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -


End file.
